1. Field
The present invention involves apparatus for crushing beverage cans.
2. State of the Art
Numerous devices for crushing cans have been disclosed in the prior art utilizing ram screw drive for operating the crushing member or ram. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,079,856; 3,204,550; 3,580,167 and 3,960,070. Crushing and pressing devices which are designed for higher speed operation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,096 and 3,608,478. The apparatus in both of the latter patents utilize a pair of plates which move together to crush or press an article placed between them. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,096, reciprocating motion is imparted to the plates by movement of eccentric wheels mounted at opposite ends of the device, with elaborate means for connecting the plates to races which are mounted on the respective wheels. The press of U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,478 utilizes pairs of press shoes which are operated with reciprocating motion imparted by crank arms attached to the respective shoes. The device is not designed to crush articles such as beverage cans but rather for high speed metal working applications. Distinct driving mechanisms are provided including separate crank arm systems located on opposite ends of the press chamber.